shokugeki_no_soma_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shokugeki no Soma Fanon Wikia:Rules
This article outlines the rules of the Shokugeki no Soma Fanon Wiki, set out by the admins. All the rules stated concern all users, none are exempt. Rules and Regulations One: Have Fun Two: Be Cordial and Civil 2.1: No extensive use of epithets ― Mild usage may be permitted, as the Shokugeki no Soma: Food Wars series is rated "PG 13", but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honoured by administrators and will be enforced if required. 2.2: No arguments ― Do not let things get out of hand. Any problems should be reported as soon as possible to the Administrator Team. The administrators can take more immediate and concise action. 2.3: Keep it clean ― We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly PG-13 level. If you wish to explore the Shokugeki no Soma universe beyond PG-13 level, you may do so as long as it is not in breach of Rule 2.1. Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, etc) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to one of the admins. 2.4: No personal attacks ― This means directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time. The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line. Three: Editing permission 3.1: No editing other people's work without their explicit permission ― Self-explanatory; you are not allowed to edit user's work without their explicit permission. You do, however, have the right to fix minor grammatical/spelling mistakes/canon errors in an article. However, if the author complains, the situation will be looked into. 3.2: You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission ― This means no using articles along with content used in those articles without permission from the author/creator. 3.3: DeviantArt Images On This Wiki '''― The official stance on this wiki in regards to DeviantART images is that it is best to receive permission first. However, you will not be reprimanded for using a DA image without permission; to restrict those would require restricting images from the likes of an actual series as well. However, a user '''will be required to remove the DeviantArt image if the actual owner of the image stages a complaint ― the image wasn't yours to begin with, and it is best to heed the wishes of the actual owner. Refusal to comply will result in a warning; continued refusal earns a temporary ban. 3.4: Faceclaiming Is Not Allowed '''― No user can lay claim to an image uploaded to this wiki as their own personal image, unless the image was either created '''by them or for them, in which case the user has every right to request the image be taken down, and the request must be heeded by the other party. 3.5: Amount of Cooking Styles One Character Can Possess '''― 3.6: '''Yukihira Style ― Characters are not to be given the Yukihira Style, since canon has established that Soma and Jōichirō are the only chefs capable of producing dishes of this kind. If somebody, for any reasons, adds the technique onto their character, it will be removed and the user will receive a warning. Not even admins are allowed to use this cooking style. Four: Relationship to the Shokugeki no Soma Universe 4.1: Fanon should be Shokugeki no Soma-related ― This is Shokugeki no Soma Fanon, after all: Just try to connect your articles with Shokugeki no Soma in a more-than-minuscule way. Anything unrelated has no place on this wiki and in Shokugeki no Soma: Food Wars. 4.2: Crossovers from other fictional universes are frowned upon ― It goes without saying that this is a fanon dedicated to Shokugeki no Soma, if you want to create a bootleg Sanji Vinsmoke, then Fanfiction.net has open doors. Any user who does not heed to this rule results in the character page being deleted followed by a warning from one of the staff. Five: Canon friendliness 5.1: No direct contradictions of definitively established canon ― Content in the Shokugeki no Soma Fanon Wiki should follow the established canon. The community of this wiki expects you to be fully aware of the canon Shokugeki no Soma universe to a significant degree and attempt to keep articles canon-friendly as far as possible. 5.2: No Relatives of Canon Characters ― There will be no Kyoya Yukihiras, Ella Tadorokos, or Alan Nakiris on this wiki. The creation of characters related to canon characters is strictly prohibited, whether it be by blood or marriage (this is also extends to romantic involvement, your character cannot be romantically involved with Erina, for example). As it breaks the most basic of canon. And thus, no fathers, daughters, sons, mothers, aunts, uncles, grandparents, ancestors, step brothers, or any like thing of canon characters. Any such characters will be deleted on the spot. Failure to adhere to this age-old rule will not be tolerated and will result in a ban if the user in question continues to violate said rule and ignore admin warnings. Six: Plagiarism 6.1: Plagiarism is a bad user conduct ― Enough said. Seven: Administration 7.1: Administrators are not above the rules and policies ― Administrators are simply users with a few extra buttons. They are also susceptible to the rules and policies as established in this page. 7.2: The decision of the administrators is final ― Although the Shokugeki no Soma Fanon Wikia is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing, with the consensus of the community of course. 7.3: Listen to the administrators ― Any blatant ignoring of the administrators' warnings will be punished with a block from editing. 7.4: Administrator Roles ― Administrator Roles are as so; User:Datwikiguy is in charge of announcing Rule Changes and Canon To Fanon Character Requests; User: Davide Yamazaki is in charge of Page Formatting, along with Character Capacity Regulation, and finally, User:Jonny20040 is in charge of Rule Enforcement. Eight: Cross-Overs Blog Guidelines Blogs are meant to convey the perspective of a single user regarding a certain topic. If you would like to gather input or viewpoints from other members of the community, please take it to the forums as a blog post is not the appropriate place to do so - those intentions should be associated with forum threads. If the blog is more suited for the forums, an Administrator will indicate that it belongs on the forums and he or she will move it to that namespace. # Must pertain to Shokugeki no Soma: Food Wars or the Shokugeki no Soma Fanon Wiki. # Must be more than one paragraph in length, complete with good grammar and spelling. # Must be decipherable to the average user. # Must not contain any advertisements whatsoever with the exception of Discord server invites relating to this fanon. # Blog comments must not contain spam material. # Must have a solid purpose. Voting Rules In order to participate in a vote, a user must meet the following qualifications: